


A Changing Body's Need

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: When transforming over and over again causes heat and lust to build up in Nel’s body, she tries to find help to soothe herself.
Kudos: 17





	A Changing Body's Need

Every step that she took felt like another that would send her mind and body into a flaring heat. Nel’s body had been transforming far more rapidly and more often than she had hoped once she got her memories back. And every time that she transformed into her adult form, she felt centuries of pent up aggression and lust rush through her body and mind. And whenever she became a child, it would all wipe away from her mind and be stored for her next transformation. It was infuriating and blissful at the same time.

Neliel loved the feeling of pleasure that coursed through her when she tried to handle her heat. But she was left unable to satisfy her own urges the last few transformations, leaving her in a bind that she knew the perfect solution for. She would find the one man she trusted more than her own fraccion to help her handle her business while keeping it a secret. “Ichigo…” Her tattered green clothes were falling apart around her body as she continued to make her way through the streets, only held together by a single strand that connected her top to the bottoms that were snug on her hips.   
  
Hot and heavy breaths left Neliel as she tried to make her way through the streets of Karakura town. She had one hand on her breast and the other on her stomach, the blush on her cheeks making it clear just how she was feeling as she walked through crowd after crowd to make her way to Ichigo’s home. Every step that she took caused her to feel a bit more heat and desire flush into her mind, the cool pavement under her feet soothing her just enough for it to feel blissful.

“Hey, beautiful! Where are you headed? You look like you could use a hand!”

Nel’s heart stopped as she heard a stranger put his hand on her shoulder. The tone of his voice reminded her of Grimmjow’s smug nature, almost making anger flare into her body as she turned around to look at him. But when she saw the somehow genuinely concerned look on his face, that anger melted away. It left her gasping for just a moment, desire a clear need by the sound that she made. “I… I want to make it to a friend’s house… The Kurosaki Clinic…”   
  
“Tell you what. I’ll help out if you give me your number. I’d love to see you again when you’re not looking so needy.”   
  
The smile that curled onto the man’s lips almost made Nel sick to her stomach. It wasn’t one that showed concern for her or the desire to actually help her out. The smile that came to his face made it clear that he just wanted to fuck her when he had the chance. But, something about the way he looked into her eyes caused her to feel slightly at ease of that fact. She turned her head to look away from him, gasping when she felt his hand starting to move from her shoulder toward her breast. But she didn’t stop him.

Instead, Nel met the man’s gaze and let a heated breath slip from between her lips. “Tell you what…” As she spoke, the Espade did her best to mimic the way this stranger spoke when he tried to make her the deal. “I’ll give you more than my number if you’ll help me.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched the man’s smile grow even wider, making her realize that she was making the right choice to help soothe her desire and her heat.   
  
“Now that’s a deal that I can accept.” The man didn’t hesitate to bring his hand to Nel’s breast, slipping his hand underneath her top and allowing himself a chance to grab onto her bare skin. Which he was more than happy to do when he heard her moan from his touch. When he noticed that the only thing holding her clothes together was a thin strand that could easily be broken, that was exactly what he did.

A sharp but excited gasp spilled from Nel’s lips when she felt the bottom portion of her outfit suddenly shift and fall toward the ground. But she didn’t let it stop her from getting what she wanted from the man. Instinct and lust were driving her at this point, making her get down on her knees while her plump rear end was exposed to the street behind her and her plump breasts threatened to spill out from underneath her top whenever she moved. Heated breaths continued to leave Nel as she brought both of her hands to the hem of this stranger’s pants, pulling them down without any hesitation and loving the fact that she immediately was met with the heavy and powerful scent of musk leaving his crotch.

Neliel was also met with the feeling of this man’s thick shaft slapping down against her cheek when she pulled it out. She dragged her tongue along her lips before opening her mouth and immediately taking the first few inches of this stranger’s cock into her mouth. Before she could work herself into a motion that pleased her, the Espada felt two hands grab onto either side of her head and threaten to silently take control. But before she even looked up at the man, Neliel brought a hand between her legs.

When the stranger started to thrust into her mouth, Neliel was quick to bring her free hand to her breast and squeeze the large mound. She was also quick to tear the last bit of fabric that clung to her skin, leaving herself completely and utterly nude in the middle of the street. Quiet moans rumbled in her throat as her eyes fluttered shut, the man she had promised her number to starting to thrust into her mouth without regard for how she felt.

With each thrust that filled her mouth, Nel only found herself getting more and more turned on and excited. She didn’t know this man’s name, nor did she care to learn it. But that didn’t stop her from getting down on her knees for him and it didn’t stop him from using her throat like she was some kind of living sex doll. Her fingers sank into the soft skin of her plump breast while she pushed two fingers into her pussy, happily playing with herself while her throat was used like a toy.

Of course, with the heat that rushed through her body and the lust and desire that were driving her right now, Nel didn’t bother trying to hide the moans that were starting to leave her. Pleasure rushed through her system each and every time she felt the man’s throbbing shaft plunge into her mouth and deep into her throat, causing her to shudder in the middle of the sidewalk. It didn’t matter to her that people were around and possibly watching. All Neliel cared about right in this moment was soothing the heat and lust that plagued her transforming body. And if this man was willing to help her, there was no need to be ashamed about it. Especially when the flavor of his length as it ran along her tongue matched the pungent smell that filled her nostrils.

Nel was quick to start fingering herself as she felt the man’s shaft hardening against her tongue, his thrusts getting more and more rough by the moment but neither of them having any clear plans to stop things. She was too busy falling in love with the pleasure that coursed through her. The blissful feeling that was sating the heat that flowed through her and caused her to make this deal with a stranger in the first place. Her lips curled into a smile around the cock as it plunged into her throat. Right up until the moment that man pulled his member out from between her lips and slapped it down over her eyes.

In the next moment, faster than Nel’s lust-addled mind could keep up with, she found herself on her feet and holding on to the nearby light pole on the corner of the sidewalk. And she didn’t say a word as she shook her hips from side to side, instinctually knowing that this man was going to fuck her right here in the open. The cool steal felt wonderful against her skin, almost as if it was cooling down the heat that continued to rush through her.

However, the moment that she felt this stranger’s length press against the entrance to her wet pussy, that cool feeling had faded away. Nel was left feeling a piece of metal sliding between her breasts and against her stomach as she braced herself for whatever was about to happen to her. Her lips curled into a smile as she felt the first few inches sink into her cunt without any warning or words from this man who was getting just what he wanted from her.

Neliel held tightly to the pole between her breasts as a hot and heavy moan left her lips. She didn’t try to hide how she felt from the people that were now staring at her. There was no point. Especially when the stranger that was buried inside of her started to thrust as quickly into her as he could. The feeling of his shaft stretching her inner walls to accommodate his size caused the Espade to shiver as she looked out across the street, able to see the Kurosaki Clinic on the top of the hill in front of her.

If she realized she was this close, she would have tried to make her way all the way there. But, deep down, Nel knew that would stop her from feeling the pleasure and bliss that currently coursed through her right in this moment. And that pleasure and bliss only grew more and more intense as the man leaned himself over her body and grabbed onto her breasts, his thrusts remaining just as quick as they were when he started.

However, what made him grabbing her breasts so pleasurable to Neliel was the fact that he wasn’t against playing with them. A sharp and heated moan spilled from her lips when she felt the man start moving her large breasts up and down a few inches of the pole while he fucked her from behind, almost treating it like she was giving the light post a titjob. The Espada’s lips curled into a bright smile as her eyes fluttered shut, her inner walls convulsing and clenching around the shaft that plunged into her. It felt far too good for her to not want to cum from this, especially with all the trouble she’s been having.

As the man continued to thrust into her time and time again with no remorse in the way he moved his hips, Nel felt her pleasure building to a point that she hadn’t felt in centuries. The bliss that coursed through her body seemed to radiate from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. And it was clear as day just how good it felt to her when she started to scream in pure bliss. All while the stranger continued to thrust into her and play with her breasts.

All of the pleasure that she felt reached its peak a moment later. Right when Nel felt the man unload inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick, potent and heated semen flooded into her pussy and into her womb, painting her inner walls white while throwing her over the edge of sheer ecstasy and causing a loud scream to erupt from her lips. However, as she held tightly onto the pole, Nel couldn’t stop herself from turning to look back at the man that had just pumped her full of his cum. “Y-You’re going to keep fucking me… Right?”


End file.
